Simple is a complex word
by transformerspup246
Summary: TF: Prime. When Arcee is one of the only remaining femme's, Optimus forces her to make a stressful decision. Pick a autobot mech to create a sparkling and have a chance to save their race. What if Arcee has a trick of her own? Will it benfit the team? Will it put everyone at risk? Will it make Arcee fall viction to love? Read and find out for yourself. T- just to play it safe.
1. The task of all task's

**Well, this is what I have been spending most my time doing, and I hope you like it ^^  
Just for the people that dont know Transformer's very well... Interface - Bonding, are technically the same thing's so dont worry too much. I also tried to put in my view of Cybertronian pregnacy, and this is my theory, and I dont mind if you have another.**

* * *

It was a simple, easy, quiet morning, as Team Prime was in the main room, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Smokescreen were talking with each other, as Ratchet and Prime were having a more mature talk.

Arcee was talking to Jack, mostly about patrol's, and school times.

Until the main screen started to flash a bright green, and made a loud sound, that was hard to miss, Ratchet walked over to the main screen and punched in some codes, as that silenced the computer, Ratchet started to silently read out what the encrypted message said, his soft expression slowly changed to dread and mourning

"Ratchet, report" Optimus thundering voice rang out, as that seemed to slightly bring Ratchet out of his trail of thought's and made him turn around and face the Autobot crowd that had now gathered

"The…message said, that Chromia…one of the last remaining Autobot's femme's-" Ratchet stopped himself, as it looked like he was having trouble getting out the word's, as if the words would haunt him later in life "Chromia…died" everyone felt dread fall over their sparks, but then Bumblebee turned to Arcee, as he knew Chromia was her sister.

When Bumblebee turned around, He saw pure dread written all over her face, her head tilted forward, as she lowered her head, her spark felt like it lost most of it's purpose, Arcee was really close to her sister's, there was three of them in the beginning.

Chromia, Moonracer and her, they were really close, like her and Cliffjumper, Moonracer died in patrolling for energon, and then it was only Arcee and Chromia, as the two remaining sister's felt a heavy grief fall over them for their fallen sister, and now that Chromia was gone, Arcee just became numb to feeling's, but only the extreme feeling's would break out of her strong shell.

"Arcee?" Bulkhead asked, gently in a soothing voice, cautious not to hit a sensitive string in her, he looking over at Arcee's stiff, sapphire frame, as everyone turned their heads to look over at Arcee.

"What?" Arcee asked rather coldly, as if she didn't care

"Are you alright?" Smokescreen asked, as he tried to tone down his bouncy behaviour, cause if he annoyed her at this time, she would send him to the scrap yard!

"Strangely…yes, I am alright" Arcee replied, her voice seemed to be rather calm, and she really actually didn't care as much as everyone thought

"Are you sure?" Bulkhead wanted to make doubly sure that she was okay

"Yeah…me and Chromia hadn't seen each other for a while, so…it doesn't strike me as tragic as I thought" Arcee said with a honest voice, just then Optimus had his processor ticking over, as a important thought came to his processor

"Arcee, may I talk to you in private?" Optimus asked, Arcee nodded lightly as they walked off towards her quarters.

* * *

Outside Arcee's room door, Arcee turned to face Optimus as a very awkward silence came over the two

"Arcee, it has occurred to me, that you and Chromia were the last remaining female Autobot's" Optimus confided

"Were" Arcee repeated a word, that pointed out that they were the only female Autobot's left, but not anymore

"Yes, but that is not my main concern now, Arcee" Optimus said, as he now started to become serious

"Alright, what is it?" Arcee asked, crossing her arms over her chest, as she took a big intake, for whatever Optimus had to say to her

"Considering the situation, you are the only femme Autobot, and soon we will need more warriors…" Now even Optimus was becoming a little embarrassed with the talk, and Arcee knew when Optimus became embarrassed with a situation, she knew it was serious

"Yes, Optimus?" Arcee said, as she was starting to become almost curious about what he was trying to say

"Im asking this with full respect, you need to pick a mech to interface with, so our race with survive" Optimus said, taking a big intake in, as he stood up more proudly.

Arcee's optic's slightly widened, as she was utterly bewildered with what Optimus just said

'Did he just say I need to…_bond?!_' Arcee thought, as her inner core temperature, started to rise, and a bright blush come over her cheeks

"P-pardon?" Arcee stumered with her words, as she still couldn't believe what she just heard, was this some kind of trick? A prank?

"I just wished to state that to you. It has to be done, Arcee" Optimus said, as a slight grumble came from his engines

"W-wait, You want _me_ to bond with one of…_them?!_" Arcee asked, as she pointed down the hall, towards all the other mech's in the main room. She still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I do not wish to place pressure on you, Arcee, but my recommendation's still stand, take all the time you wish" Optimus tried to make the situation less stressful for Arcee, as she turned away and looked off into a deep thought of some-what disbelief

A long pause followed after that, Optimus saw Arcee place a servo on her chest, but he knew that she was more or less referring to her spark chamber.

The thought of being a mother, to Arcee it was a nice thought, it is a femme's instinct to have sparkling's and to have a family, but…who is she supposed to interface with?

"Arcee?" Optimus voice brought Arcee out of her thoughts, as she shook her head and looked back up at Optimus, with almost pleading optics

"Do I _really_ have too?" Arcee whimpered, as she really didn't want to do this, but Optimus had the concern of the entire Autobot race on his mind

"Yes Arcee, but you have all the time you need to pick a spark-mate" And with that, Optimus walked off, to leave Arcee to her thoughts.

What they didn't know, is that Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Bee and Bulkhead were listening in, through the whole conversation from down the hall, behind the corner, as they were also dumbfounded with the conversation

"Arcee has to pick a spark-mate?" Smokescreen whispered, trying to not let out a girly squeal of laughter, Bulkhead smacked Smokescreen in the head, to try to get him to stop being teasing

"Guy's, this is a serious issue, if Arcee is the only remaining femme…that means the Decepticon's will see more in her than just a great warrior-" Bulkhead was cut short

"That's what im worried about Bulk" Arcee said, the mech's didn't notice that Arcee was standing right around the corner, and was now listening on their conversation.

The mech's darted back in a sudden burst of shock, as they fell on top of each other like dominos

"Oh…hello Arcee" Smokescreen chuckled, nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, with his servo. A bright blush came over the mech's as they thought about the thought of Arcee picking one of them to bond with her, It was not every day when a femme is forced to pick a mech ya'know.

A awkward silence fell over five Autobot's, as they had nothing to say until Bee broke the silence

_/Were gonna bolt now/ _Bee beeped, as he bolted off down the hall towards the main room, as the three other mech's followed, leaving Arcee alone with her thoughts.

* * *

In the main room, the four mech's bolted back from the hallways, and tumbled over each other in a pile, as if they were trying to run from Megatron in their flurry

"Whats wrong?" Ratchet asked, turning away from the screen to face the Autobot pile of mechs, piled on each other.

Bulkhead was about to say 'nothing' to respect Arcee's pride, in keeping it a secret, like Smokescreen would let that happen…

"Arcee has to pick a mech to bond with and become sparked and have a sparkling!" Smokescreen yelled out, as Bulkhead slapped Smokescreen in the back of the head once again, as he whimpered, and Bulkhead placed a servo over Smoke's mouth to make sure he didn't squeal anything else out like a little girl.

"W-what?" Ratchet stumered in slight shock

"What's sparked?" Miko all of a sudden popped up, and placed both her hands on the railing of the platform, while leaning over the edge slightly

"Whats sparkling?" Jack also wanted to know, as he walked up beside Miko

"And whats bond?" Them Raf also walked up, as he stood by Jack

All the Autobot's took a moment and shot a gaze at each other, one that said 'Du fu-' as Ratchet took a big intake of breath to say something, until Arcee came out of the corridors

"It's fine Ratchet, it would be best if I say" Arcee said steeping into the room, the pile of mech's stumered back up onto their feet, as they stood awkwardly, as Smokescreen whistled a nervous tone

"Uhh, mind if I answer you're question's in my quarters?" Arcee asked, seeing the expressions on all the mech's faces, as she wanted make this situation less awkward

"Sure, but I don't see the big deal why we have too" Miko jumped down the steps, with pride in her steps as the two human boy's followed soon after, down the halls towards Arcee's quarters, Arcee looked back at all the mech's over her shoulder, as their faces had 'Awkward' written all over their faces.

* * *

In Arcee's quarters, Arcee was getting ready for the questions the kids had accumulated in their minds

"Alright, what is bonded?" Miko blurted out

"Well…in human term's it would be classified as…mating" Arcee twitched slightly as she sat down on the berth next to the kids, as she looks away

"Yowza, didn't see that coming" Jack exclaimed

"Then what is sparked?" Raf asked trying to get over the answer that Arcee gave them

"Being sparked is a femme who has another life-force in her spark-chamber, human term; Pregnant" Arcee placed a servo on her chest, as she referred to the spark-chamber

"Whats a spark-chamber?" Raf asked again

"It is a place where our spark is housed, it's like a heart, but for femme's, we can also hold sparklings in our spark-chamber" Arcee said keeping her servo over her chest plating.

"Whats a sparkling?" Miko remarked, as if there was a list they created to ask Arcee, as she sighed

"A sparkling is a baby Cybertronian" Arcee said

"Then how do you…give birth if the sparkling is kept in you're chest?" Jack asked, this situation was becoming very interesting to him as he was sure it was the same with Miko and Raf

"We open up the front panels on our chest armor, and the sparkling comes out that way" Arcee remarked, as she took her servo away from her spark-chamber and placed it on the berth

"But…how is it possible?" Miko said still rather confused

"Oh my-…" Arcee was starting to become frustrated, but she stopped and took a slow breather, and closed her optics as she finally calmed down

"Okay, example; when a mech and femme are ready to…bond…they open up their spark-chambers to each other, and push their sparks together, but the mech's spark can sometimes leave a small fraction of his spark in the femme's spark-chamber, and that is when a femme can become sparked. It's like a footprint." Arcee took a moment to breath as this was already awkward for her.

"Our spark-chambers are shaped in the form of… dip, and the femme's spark moves backwards as the little sparkling's spark, releases a kinetic energy to the femme, and then metal will start to grow around the sparkling's spark, and soon become in the shape of a small Cybertronian" Arcee paused, letting all the information sink into the humans mind's as they also remained silent, but their expressions said 'What the-?'

"Got that?" Arcee asked, not sure if they were confused of dumbfounded

"Yeah…we got it, but do femmes get bigger in size like human females?" Jack responded with another question

"Femme's don't show any signs of pregnancy, but they do become heavier, and more stressful, and all the normal stuff. One thing a mech always knows…not to mess with a sparked femme" Arcee chuckled, as she stood up and dusted herself off

"Anything else you wanna know?" Arcee questioned, thinking she covered all the topics they could think of until…

"Do Cybertronian femme's breast feed?" Miko asked, as Jack and Raf's eyes widened in surprise, Arcee's jaw dropped slightly, as the unsuspected question threw her _completely_ off guard

"N-no. We do that a different type of…way" Arcee blushed brightly, as Miko shrugged and looked at the two human boy's as they stared back at her with a questionable look

"What? It was a good question" Miko shrugged off the two boy's cold gazes, as Arcee walked out of the room.

In the main room, she exhaled a sigh and leaned up against the wall, watching all the mech's, she didn't want to think about having one of them as a spark-mate, they were considered more like her best friends than _lovers_.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she continued to look over all the mech's, then she whispered to herself _'Shoot me'_.


	2. Take one for the team

Three days later, from her set _'task' _from Optimus, Arcee was still not liking this as she was still narrowing down her options, and she was still at the beginning!

"This is so fragging stressful!" Arcee remarked as she was becoming stressed with her mission

"Yo, Cee? Babe, you alright?" Wheeljack said walking over to Arcee from down the hallway

_'Babe?!' _Arcee felt like the name just didn't fit her, as she rolled her optic's and looked over to Wheeljack who was a few feet away

"Two thing's, One; Im not a _babe_. Two; Im still stressed with this _stupid_ task" Arcee grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, fairly annoyed

"One; you're a femme, so yes, you are a babe. Two; I don't think the task is _that_ stupid" Wheeljack winked at Arcee, as she was caught off guard by the sudden affection Wheeljack displayed

"One; True, but don't call me that. Two; Don't you dare, or I will cut off you're limbs off, and three; We need to stop with this one, two, three thing" Arcee replied rather smart-aft was, as she walked off, without another word.

* * *

In Arcee's quarters, she was cleaning up her room, trying not to think about…_the task_.

"Fraggin energon scavenger, thinks he can get the best of me" Arcee grumbled to herself, as she was unimpressed by Wheeljacks action's, until a knocking at her door brought her out of her trail of thought

"Come in" Arcee yelled, to make sure the bot on the other side could hear her, but she got no response, she sighed and stood up and walked over to the door, and punched in a few codes as the door opened to show Wheeljack once again

_'Great…' _Arcee thought as she leaned up against the side of the door, crossing her arms over her chest

"Yes, Wheeljack?" Arcee asked, trying to be polite, as he smiled awkwardly, which made Arcee almost giggle

"W-what?" Wheeljack asked, seeing her almost giggle

"What the heck is up with you're fragged up face?" Arcee said as a giant grin over her face lightened up her face

"But this is how it always is" Wheeljack said, still smiling rather awkwardly at her

"If it has always been like _that_" Arcee pointed at his face, as she continued "Then I feel sorry for you" Arcee said rather bluntly, as she stood up and closed her quarters door's, and walked off once again, but this time Wheeljack catched up, and walked beside her

"So, you wanna head out for the day? Like maybe ground-bridge to Alaska? Hawaii? Africa? Uhh Africa's a big country maybe Madagascar, that small country off to the side of Africa, and, Uhh, umm-" Wheeljack was now starting to confuse himself, as he couldn't find the right word for describing Madagascar, until Arcee butted in

"It's also a big continent if you're a geographer" _b-u-r-n!_ Arcee so got him, he could almost feel that burned joke

"Aww Arcee, im hurt" Wheeljack tried to act hurt, but the big grin on his face completely blew his cover

"If you don't run along, I will show you hurt!" Arcee warned now becoming rather frustrated and annoyed, making him back off

"Fine…when you cant keep you're servo's off this" Wheeljack used his servo's to display his frame

"Come find me honey" Wheeljack winked and then smacked her aft as he walked off.

Arcee's optics were wide, as she had a light shade of pink wash over her cheek's, as she became stiff in shock and surprise

_'He did not just do that…I know that mech did NOT JUST DO THAT!' _Arcee yelled in her thought's as she was still stiffened in shock as she slowly turned around to witness Wheeljack turn around briefly and say

"Get you're A into G" Wheeljack yelled down the hall, Arcee became confused

"A into G?" Arcee asked

"Aft into Gear" Wheeljack chuckled, as Arcee had another bright blush come over her cheeks

"INTERFACING HURRASMENT!" Arcee yelled back, making Wheeljack bolt and he left, hoping not to attract any attention.

* * *

Later that day, Arcee was helping Ratchet with the ground-bridge, she was trying to do extra stuff to try and get her mind off the whole…_'task'_

Just then, Bumblebee came along and taped Arcee on the shoulder, she turned around to see Bee reach behind him and then reveal a flowered bush, as he held it out to Arcee

"Uhh, Thanks?" Arcee slowly took the flowered bush off his servos as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, as an awkward silence took over then too

"Arcee! Get here now!" Ratchet grumbled, and thus, the awkward silence was broken

"Alright! Calm yourself!" Arcee went back to working on the ground-bridge as Bee watched her not far away, she didn't take her optic off the ground-bridge but she knew he was watching her, and that slightly annoyed Arcee, she kept on working, hoping that he would walk off, but he didn't

"Bee, stop staring" Arcee said, but not analogising him, or stopping from working on the ground-bridge

_:Oh, sorry 'Cee:_

And Bumblebee sneaked off, in slight embarrassment that he was checking out a femme.

It wasn't like him, and it was out of his type of character, and wasn't natural for him, as Arcee continued to work on the ground-bridge with Ratchet.

* * *

Late that night, Arcee was in her room, and was strangely quiet, as she was laying on her stomach on her berth, while she had a small table next to her berth, and was holding her data pad, as it looked like she was texting someone.

As the light from the data pad lit up Arcee's face as the rest of the room was dark, but Arcee could see through the clits in the door, that there was the lights out side of her door, as the light's in the hallway lit up.

It was strangely quiet, only now and again Arcee let out little giggles at the bot who she was texting.

Suddenly Smokescreen came in the room, as Arcee immediately put the data pad away, and hid it under her own body.

"Yo, Cee, What's up?" Smokescreen said leaning against the doorframe, as the light from the hallway lit up her room.

"Not much, other than getting blinded" Arcee placed her servo over her optics, as they still had trouble adjusting to the new light.

"Oh, then let me help" The last thing Arcee saw was Smokescreen's smirk, as he walked into the room, and the door automatically closed, at cut off all the light once again, as the only visible thing now was the two Autobot's bright blue optics, as they shined, but beneath the darkness, Smokescreen still carried that big, darkly, evil smirk.

Arcee growled, displeased as she could see Smokescreen's optics scanning over her body, as she sat up, as the data pad had it's screen turned off.

Smokescreen was still a good distance away to please Arcee, until he started to slowly walk forward, making Arcee arch her body backwards.

Smokescreen proceed forward until he hit something and his body arched forward over it, as Arcee could see his optics widened, as she also heard a '_Oomph_'

Now Arcee was the one smirking, as she chuckled

"Careful, the tables' there" Arcee chuckled in delight in saying that

"T-t-thank you, f-f-for the w-warning" Smokescreen jittered out, as he still seemed slightly in pain, as he winced, and still had his servo over his private place, and wobbled out of Arcee's room, in aching pain.

Arcee giggled, as she brought out her data pad once again, and looked over it, and started to reply to some messages.

One message really caught her attention as it had

"_Hello my dear Arcee_" The message had a nice sweet ring to it that made Arcee giggle, feeling quit content

_"I wanna meet with you away from the team and in private, do you think you have the time?" _Arcee replied

_"Anything for my little flower, I'll meet you by these coordinates in a week's time, I hope to see you're cute little aft there. " _And that was the last message Arcee got that night, well that was all Arcee needed to hear, she layed down on her berth in content at her new secret cybertronian lover…


	3. Tipical

The next day, Arcee was wide-awake, as she was in weaponry bay sharpening her arm blades, until Bulkhead walked in

_'For the love of Primus, not again.' _Arcee grumbled in her thought's, as Bulkhead came up and stood right by her

"Hey Cee, how's you're morning?" Bulkhead asked kindly

"Alright, thank you for asking Bulkhead" Arcee smiled but didn't make optic contact, as she continued to sharpen her arm blades, then a awkward silence came over Bulkhead, then he finally spoke

"Uhh, How's that 'task' going?" Bulkhead asked with a edge in his voice

"Alright, I guess, it's still awkward" Arcee admitted, and Bulkhead could understand how awkward it must be

"Do- uhh, have you picked s-someone yet?" Bulkhead asked

"…No" Arcee replied, as she slightly started to slow down her pace at sharpening her arm blades

"Uhh…Screw it" Bulkhead suddenly snapped at himself, as Arcee was slightly stunned, as she witnessed him turn around and face the open weaponry bay door, seeing Smokescreen and Wheeljacks head's bobbing on the sides of the door frame

"Dude, I've had enough, I cant do it!" Bulkhead snarled at the mechs who bobbed their heads, they were clearly spotted so there was no use trying to hide their peaking heads

"Jack-aft! This isn't part of the plan!" Wheeljack growled back, as his head still remained pocking out from the side

"Oh who gives slag about 'The Plan'" Bulkhead snarled, but turned back to Arcee with a smile on his face

"Can we still be friend's?" He smiled, as he seemed slightly worried about what her answer was going to be

"Of course Bulk" Arcee smiled back, as Bulkhead leaned down and gave Arcee a quick hug

"See ya Cee. Oh, and good luck with the 'Task'" and Bulkhead left the room.

Arcee felt rather confident at that moment, now knowing that this task wasn't just stressful to her but her friend's as well, then she turned her head to glare at Smokescreen and Wheeljack

"You two are so dead to me!" Arcee snarled, as she gave a quick, hard stroke of the material she used to sharpen her blade, as it created slight sparks from the friction from her blade.

"At least we can haunt you then." Smokescreen laughed as Wheeljack still had that _stupid_ smirk on his face which was driving Arcee insane.

"Wheeljack. Wipe that stupid smirk off you're face, before I take you're whole face off!" Arcee warned, as Wheeljack seemed slightly intimidated, but not enough

"What? You would hurt something as handsome as this?" Wheeljack gestured his face, as Arcee growled

"It wouldn't be much of a loss" Arcee grumbled back

"OH! Im hurt!" Wheeljack turned away pretending to be hurt, but Arcee knew better

"Feisty ain't she?" Wheeljack asked Smokescreen, as Smokescreen glared over at Wheeljack

"Oh yeah, too hot for words." Smokescreen chuckled.

_'That's it! That's the last straw! Imma pull out their pistons!' _Arcee thought to herself, as she suddenly turned around and got in a battle ready position, as her winglets fluttered out in a defensive state, and she hissed

"Whoa…maybe we've taken it too far. Where gonna leave you to it Cee" Smokescreen chuckled nervously, as him and Wheeljack started to back up as Arcee slowly started to step forward, making the two mechs back up more, until they hit the back wall of the tunnel, and the pressed their back against the wall as Arcee stopped right in front of them, with her winglets out in a defensive state

"I have had it! I will pick! And I know for sure at this rate it is NOT going to be one of you two!" And with that, Arcee stalked off in slight outrage.

* * *

Later that day, Ratchet was walking about in the Medical bay, his domain as he felt completely at home-

"Ratchet?" Smokescreen walked in

-Until someone walks in.

Ratchet grumbled, as he turned to face the younger Autobot "Yes?" Ratchet had a 'disapproval-type-of-face' on…Like always.

"Have you tried talking to Arcee about this…'task'?" Smokescreen asked. Knowing Ratchet, he wasn't really the '_flirty_' type, and it would be hard to picture him like that.

"No, and im not going to" Ratchet said firm and strong

"Why? Chicken?" Smokescreen taunted, as a devilish smirk rubbed over his face

"No, I just see no use for me to try and talk to Arcee about it" Ratchet admitted

"But if you do, she may pick you and those sparkling's would be like…Some annoying little scientist that sounds like a broken record, and keeps repeating itself over, and over and _over_ and_ OVER!_" Smokescreen was just going out of hand as Ratchet growled, making the younger Autobot whimper.

"Jeez, cool it" Smokescreen sighed and placed his servos on his hips

"Well, DO you like Arcee?" Smokescreen questioned, as he saw shivers go down Ratchets spine

"Ehh" Ratchet replied

… What's _ehh_?! What kind of answer is _that_?!

"… ?" Smokescreen gave him a rather confused look, as he tilted his head to the side, silently asking him to give him a good answer.

"She is a great fighter and a loyal Autobot, I may have had some feelings for her during the war on Cybertron" And with that, Ratchet whipped back around to face the keyboard once again, as if he was trying to hide his feelings once again, Smokescreen threw his head back in a booming laughter

"YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ARCEE! YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ARCEE!" Smokescreen chanted mockingly, as Ratchet growled and whipped around and threw a wrench at the young mech's head, making the younger Autobot whimper

"SHOO!" Ratchet grumbled and threatened to pick up the wrench and throw it again, as Smokescreen got the message and shot out like a bullet fired from a gun. Ratchet did have a very good point, when Arcee was ready she will pick … but not with two mech's breathing down her back!

Little did team Prime know, Arcee already had the 'Task' under control…


	4. Love Secret's Consequences

Later that week, Arcee and her team became distant, rather separated by the awkward 'Task' Arcee was given almost 3 week's ago.

Optimus watched her progress everyday, and he had seen no improvement as he could tell that she had no picked anyone yet, she seemed like she didn't even care!

Optimus approached Arcee In the hallways

"Arcee" Optimus greeted as Arcee nodded politely at him

"Hello Optimus, Is something wrong?" She questioned as she tilted her head and looked up at him in slight concern

"Nothing is wrong, It has just concerned me that you have not picked a mech yet" Optimus admitted his concerns which sort of shocked Arcee, but not enough for her to show it on her face

"Optimus, I really see no point, I see the other mech's as my friends not … lovers" Arcee said with slight disgust, as she shivered at the thought of having to bond with one of her friends. _Sick._

"I feel you're sympathy Arcee, but my recommendations still stand" Optimus would not give up.

"What if … What if I have already picked a mech?" Arcee flinched, seeming slightly scared

"Good. What mech have you picked?" Optimus questioned, towering over her

"I-… I will reveal his name at a later time" and with that Arcee turned around and headed off down the hall.

* * *

Later that night, when most of Team Prime was sleeping…_most_, Arcee's optics glowed in the dark, as she scanned down the hallway for any type of life but non-came up.

When the signal was clear, Arcee quietly sneaked down the halls past everyone's berth rooms and then silently drove out of the base.

* * *

Later she came to a forest, and then to a massive cliff face, as she looked up it and then sat at the bottom of the cliff face as vines and fallen pine tree's kept her hidden, but suddenly a pair of optics were watching her…

She could feel the ruby hot optics burn through her side as she glared to her right side to see a stranger mech, his silhouette was a light blue from the moon rays that shined though the tree's.

"Good to see you, Arcee." The mech remained where he was as his optics shined just a bit brighter, enough to cause chills down Arcee's spine

"Good to see you too" Arcee smirked lightly, as she walked up to the mech and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. The mech chuckled

"How has my little flower been?" The mech smiled as he gave back a tender kiss

"Good. How's my little secret lover been?" Arcee couldn't help but grin

"Im a lot better now" He moved forward so that he was out of the moon rays light, smirked and kissed Arcee on the lips again as the sweet night continued…

* * *

In the morning back at base, the Autobot team slowly started to wake up and headed towards the main room like always, but this time, Arcee didn't emerge from her room and usually she is the first there

"Where is Arcee?" Smokescreen made a full 180 turn, but still no sign of her in the main room

"Lets go check" Wheeljack, Smokescreen and Ratchet headed down the hall to try and find Arcee, as they headed to her quarters as they stood outside, knocking on the door

"Arcee? You in there?" Ratchet yelled, hoping Arcee would be able to hear

"Stand back" Wheeljack grabbed Ratchet by the shoulder and yanked him back away from the door, as he also backed up a bit, then suddenly he charged at Arcee's door and smashing into it head on, as the door caved into Arcee's room, as the light provided from the hallway lit up Arcee's dark room enough for the three mechs to see Arcee completely startled, as she was sitting up right on her berth

"WHAT THE PIT, WHEELJACK?!" Arcee snarled as she narrowed her optics at not only Wheeljack but Smokescreen and Ratchet too

"Man you're a heavy recharger" Smokescreen said, wondering how Arcee managed to stay asleep through their pounding and yelling at the door

"Out." Arcee said, plain and simple, even a toddler could understand it

"Yeah but Arcee-" Smokescreen got cut off

"OUT!" Arcee snarled which made the three mechs shoot out of the door as Ratchet did a slap up job of quickly putting the door back on its hinges the best he could before bolting off.

The reason Arcee did not feel up to scratch is because she felt … ill? As she felt like she was going to purge her tanks as she tried to get comfortable back on her berth but a aching pain rippled through her chest as it make her queasy, no position made her comfortable as she grumbled and was beginning to become annoyed at the fact she couldn't get comfortable.

* * *

At three in the afternoon, Arcee finally found it fit to leave her room as she walked down the hall, hardly feeling any better with hardly no recharge, but the memories of the sweet night made butterflies flutter in her stomach, then suddenly… it hit her. The reason she has been feeling, the aching in her chest! It all added up!… but what would the Team think…

As if having to pick a spark-mate from her friends wasn't irritating and stressful enough! Now she has to deal with her team riding on about her getting sparked by a-… No. She refused she would tell them… but she would have to tell them sooner or later… She would stay silent for now, until she is sure.

She managed to walk down the hall without curling over in pain, as she put on a weak smile for her team as she was a bit hunched over and had a servo on the side of the wall to help her balance herself, hoping her team wouldn't see her weakness.

… She might as well wrote a sign on her forehead saying _'Unwell' _As her frame and features looked horrible, as she didn't seem quiet right, the cause of her unusual behaviour was still unknown.

"Arcee? You okay?" Bulkhead questioned as he slowly made her way over to her just to help her stand, just in case she fell, he reached out a servo to help her but she rejected the offer of help

"No thanks, im fine Bulk… So what's been happening while I've been sleeping in?" Arcee managed to put on a more convincing smile as she managed to stand on her own without the walls help

"Well … No Decepticon activity so far, so it's been a fairly quiet day" Ratchet said rather slow, as if he could allow time for Arcee to process that

"Ah that's good" Then she soon snapped her neck around as she heard Optimus coming down the hall

"Arcee, I need to talk to you" Optimus said rather demanding and serious

"Very well … Oh hold that thought, I need energon or imma feel sick" Arcee chuckled as she was about to walk down to the energon storage chamber until Optimus stood in her way

"Arcee, this is serious" Optimus kneeled down to Arcee "I am sorry, but this Task has now become my main priority, and it has been rejected long enough… I need you to pick a mech now" Optimus said rather soothing and gentle … As if that was going to ease her nerves!

"Excuse me?" Arcee's systems shot up in self aware, and mostly … horrified

"I request you pick now" Optimus gently turned her around to face the main room as all the mechs were completely shocked

"Optimus, you can't be serious" Ratchet for the first time seemed shocked too

"I am, Old Friend" Optimus turned his attention back to Arcee who was completely stiff, and was bright red at the cheeks, that is when a awkward silence commenced

"Arcee?" Ratchet was the first to notice Arcee was turning pail white, as Arcee's tanks began to turn and whip around in disgust _'Oh no'_ Arcee thought…

Arcee whipped her head to the side as she bend over and her energon gushed out of her mouth behind the door frame, as she hurled, Thank Primus the team didn't see her, as her head was hidden behind the door frame as the team exhaled a sound somewhere similar to '_Ewwwww_'

Optimus stood back in slight disgust as well, as Ratchet quickly made his way over to Arcee and patted her on the back to help her get the rest of the vomit out

"That is radical!" Smokescreen chuckled as Bumblebee threw a Frame Welder at his head, making him yelp and shut up

Arcee finally managed to come around as she lifted up her head once again, she looked even _worse!_

It looked like she was run over by Optimus! Ratchet quickly took note of Arcee's illness as he quickly gave her shoulder a slight tug, telling her to follow him as she slowly followed him down the hall to Medical bay, leaving the other mechs in the room slightly stunned

"Oh come on, we're not _that_ bad" Wheeljack chuckled, only to get slapped in the back of the head by Bulkhead, who gazed down at him with a serious look as he turned his head back to the hallway that Ratchet and Arcee headed down.

* * *

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Peace out. **


End file.
